Breakout
Background This was the Golden Wrestling League's (GWL) first Pay-Per-View event, and the second ever GWL event. It was held to showcase the talent that GWL had managed to hire from the independent scene. The main event of the night would be a singles contest between Maxi Axe and Jack-O-Lantern for the GWL World Championship. The main matches on the undercard featured Deep Chassis & Coven taking on Hunger Strike (Blackheart & Skinny Jimmy) in a hardcore tag team match for the GWL Tag Team Titles. Also on the undercard was an eight-man battle royal in which the only way to be eliminated was to be pinned or forced to submit for the GWL Bloodlust title. Results *Match 1: Frazor def. Jimmy Cox & Indoria in an inter-gender handicap match **Frazor pinned Indoria after a Breaker Buster (5:02) *Match 2: Petey Pillar def. Steaming Richard (/w Tyler Smith) ** Petey made Richard submit to the Plasticine Twist (14:32) ** After the match, Petey was beaten down by both Richard & Smith before Chris Carlos ran down with a steel chair to make the save *Match 3: Ms. Claire def. Sylvia, Little Miss Sweet & Joy Irvine in a fatal four-way elimination match **Sylvia def. Little Miss Sweet after a DDT (4:15) **Ms. Claire def. Joy Irvine after a Claire Bearhug (6:59) **Ms. Claire def. Sylvia after a Neckbreaker from the top rope (9:43) *Match 4: Freedon Jack def. Rast in a Bloodbath Brawl **Rast was the first to bleed from a body part apart from his head (12:30) **After the match, Rast attacked Jack from behind with some barb-wire, causing Jack to bleed from his back and arm. Rast then raised his own hand in victory *Match 5: Eight man battle royal for the vacant GWL Bloodlust Championship **Thomas Swasy def. Kakkers after a Reverse DDT (5:06) **Baxton Hunter def. Damien Chaos after a Hunting License (7:12) **Baxton Hunter def. Chris Carlos with a roll-up (10:04) **Baxton Hunter def. Bioshocker after a Swinging Neckbreaker (12:45) **Thomas Swasy def. Baxton Hunter with a small package (13:39) ***After Hunter was eliminated, he savagely beat-down Swasy with a Steel Chain and then dragged Swasy backstage by the neck with the chain **"Brutal Beatings" Joey Beatings def. Marcis Lich after a Brutal Bomb to win the vacant GWL Bloodlust Championship **NOTE: Gary Chaos was originally scheduled to compete in the match, but he no-showed the event. So Chris Carlos took his place in the match *Match 6: Ravage def. Gregory Mither ** Ravage pinned Gregory after a Ravaging Storm (17:52) *Match 7: Hunger Strike (Blackheart & Skinny Jimmy) def. Deep Chassis & Coven in a Hardcore tag team match to win the vacant GWL Tag Team Titles **Blackheart pinned Deep Chassis after a Strike from Chaos (11:45) **Mid-way through the match, Coven left the ring apron and headed backstage, leaving Deep Chassis to fight the match alone *MAIN EVENT: Maxi Axe fought Jack-O-Lantern to a sixty minute draw **When the time limit expired, the Manager of GWL, Darnell Dreggs, came out and announced that the match would go on in overtime for five minutes. Neither man could beat the other however, so Darnell announced that at Bloody Haven Maxi Axe & Jack-O-Lantern would face each other in a last man standing match for the GWL World Title Category:PPV